


Welcome Home

by PlayingChello



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fem!Nero, Lingerie, This Is Incredibly Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero has a surprise for when Dante comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeeeeeeeeerenjaegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeeeeeeeerenjaegar/gifts).



> OK I DID THE THING AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE STRAIGHT (ISH?) SEX SO I HOPE IT'S NOT TERRIBLE
> 
> This is also unedited because I can't be bothered.
> 
> Most of this is because of [Harley](http://www.twitter.com/SSmokinSick).
> 
> Fem! Nero is a hottie.

Nero loves the way Dante’s coat smells.

Loves the harsh lighter fluid and leather. The faint sweetness of whiskey.

She loves the way it feels.

How it swamps her small frame and the sleeves are too long. How the leather feels comfortable against her skin. The cool buckles as they hang down and give her goosebumps when they brush lightly along her stomach.

And his coat is always best when she wears nothing but a cute pair of panties and a bra underneath.

That’s how Dante finds her.

He barrels in, back from some job, going on about something. And then stops short the moment his eyes land on Nero, sitting on his desk, legs crossed and hands behind her to hold her up, showing off the red bra she’s wearing underneath the coat. It’s new, little more than a few straps of fabric organised strategically to cover what they need to.

“Hi, baby.”

Dante spends a few more seconds staring at her, completely still, before he spins around and walks right back out the way he came.

“Wait- Dante!” Nero slides off the desk to go after him, wrapping the coat close around her as she follows him outside. “I get all done up for you and you run off? What the fuck?”

Her boyfriend is still facing away and she can see him take a deep breath. “Just- Go back inside, Nero. I’ll be right in.” He flicks his gaze over his shoulder toward her for a fraction of a second, “And don’t you dare change.”

The threat sends a shiver down her spine, so she smirks and goes back into the shop.

A few minutes later, Dante comes back in with a predatory grin. He looks over Nero slowly, eyes traveling over her form several times, just taking her in. She loves is. It makes her feel like a toy, something to be used. Something wanted.

“You gonna stare at me or come over here and let me take care of you?”

Dante’s smile widens as he saunters closer. He stops just out of reach, “How is it you’re planning on doing that?”

Nero stands and grabs Dante’s vest, switching their positions and pushing him to sit on the desk. Then, rather than explain herself, she just kneels down, pushes his knees apart and gets to undoing the catch of his pants.

She’d long ago become an expert at removing his clothes quickly. Before he really has time to say anything one way or another, she’s got his cock out and is licking a stripe from bottom to top. She smiles when he groans.

She is well aware of how good she is at this. She loves the bitter taste of Dante’s precome, already leaking from the tip. She knows right where to press her tongue, where to flatten it, when to relax her jaw and take him in her mouth. Knows every little thing that drives him crazy.

About halfway down, she swallows around him.

“Fuck, kid. Shit-” His words die and his hands come to grip in her hair and pull her down farther. _Hard_.

She moans at the feeling.

He takes over the pace, forcing her up and down by her hair. It stings, but not nearly enough. She craves the burn of her scalp, the force Dante uses to control her motions. It’s all she can do to let him, keep her throat relaxed and take him like the good girl she is.

It’s not long before Dante’s grip tightens and he pulls Nero all the way down on him, shoving her face into his skin. But she’s not having that. Not today. Fingernails dig into Dante’s thighs as she pulls back against his grip. When he refuses to relinquish his hold, she wraps one hand around the base of his cock and bites down gently.

Finally that gets his attention and he lets go, gives her her freedom to move again. She pulls back with a kiss to the tip and looks up with a sated smile. “Careful, you’ll spoil the surprise.” She winks, then pumps her hand up and down a few times, watching him lose himself.

When he comes, she aims it right for her face.

It’s warm. And it paints a messy pattern over her eyelids and lips, across her cheeks. She mourns that she can’t see the look on Dante’s face right now, as he surely stares down at his work of art. But she doesn’t open her eyes. Not until he’s well spent and his thumb brushes over her cheek, smearing some of the semen there.

“Beautiful.”

She smiles big. Nero loves pleasing Dante. Loves the harsh sound to his voice, so fucked out. Her tongue pokes out to taste the come around her lips and as she finishes, Dante leans down to her and kisses her full and hard.

He pulls back and she nuzzles into the inside of his thigh, “You took a picture, didn’t you?”

Dante’s hand pets her hair, “Sure did. Might make it the background.”

“You’re a goddamn pervert.”

He trails his hand down the side of her face, down her jaw, brushing over the dry semen still on her face, until he can tilt her chin up so she looks up, “Hey, come up here.”

One of her brows arches, but she does as he says. Stands up between his legs and she’s only just taller than him seated on the desk. He pulls her in close then trails a finger over the straps of her bra, “This is new.”

She looks down, “Yeah. You like?”

His finger dips under the strap, “Mmm, I think this,” his hand trails down her side to her panties, “would look better on the floor, though.”

She gets halfway through rolling her eyes at him before he teases at her over her panties, already soaked with arousal. Her head falls back and he smirks, “That’s what I thought. You were so good to me, baby. Let me do something for you?”

She wants to complain, wants to assure him that she did this for him, that she doesn’t need anything in return. But his finger is still teasing at her and his other hand is running up her back and scratching deep gashes down her back and it’s so good.

He takes her lack of response and drawn out moan as a sign to continue. And before she knows it, the world shifts and Nero finds herself laying across the desk, their positions completely switched from earlier.

“Such a pretty little thing you are, all spread out for me. Wearing my coat. Gonna be good? Gonna stay still?”

Nero squirms a bit, just to be defiant. Flashes a cheeky smirk while Dante drags her panties down her thighs and off her legs. He grabs her ankles, then lets his hands run up her legs until he can easily push them up over his shoulders. A trail of bruising kisses are left along her inner thigh, drawing little whines from her lips.

The moment his tongue pokes out and brushes her clit, she’s lost. She’s reduced to moans and pants and keens, loud proclamations of ‘fuck,’ ‘more,’ and ‘please.’ Her thighs squeeze around Dante’s head, but she knows he likes it. Especially when he moans against her and adds his fingers, angled perfectly to drive her _mad_.

He praises her with the way he uses his tongue and she pays him back in sounds of absolute pleasure. His free hand starts to run up her front, tease her nipples, scratch her ribs. But it isn’t until he reaches higher, squeezes around her neck. It’s intimate and gentle at first, but as her pleasure rises and she struggles harder to stay still, so too does the strength of his grip.

She comes with a hoarse shout and his fingers around her throat, hers holding his wrist there.

He keeps going until she’s limp, shuddering with overstimulation. Until there are tears falling silently from her eyes and she’s whimpering a constant pitch. He has to peel her legs apart gently, push them away from his head so he can stand, extract his hand from her throat carefully. Then he kisses her long and gentle. She can taste herself on his tongue and it makes her sigh into the kiss.

Dante pets his hand over Nero’s short hair and speaks against her lips, “That’s a welcome home I wouldn’t mind repeating.”

She is about to respond, about to tell her he’s a damn pervert, when the door to the shop opens and Lady walks in. Both Dante and Nero’s heads turn toward the door and Lady’s eyes lock onto them, half naked laying across the desk.

She sighs, “Could you _please_ keep your clothes on in the _public_ parts of this goddamn shop?”

A moment passes in silence and then Dante starts laughing, full and loud, while Nero dissolves into giggles. Lady just sighs again and stalks off in a huff, not even bothering to threaten them this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://playingchello.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/playingchello).


End file.
